Howalons Made From Riceballs
by Anime-tanaka
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots for Gakuen Alice... for your entertainment and for my own amusement...


Apachi! Anime-tanaka signing in! This little piece of mine has two purposes and two purposes only, one: for your entertainment and two: to improve my writing skills since I have nothing better to do… This time this story will be presented with my new assistant, psssst! It's your cue! "Why do I have to wear this idiotic bow on my royal head! I demand a crown instead!" (Sweat drop) Well, anyway, Kero is my new assistant! (Whispers to self) 'Big-ego-jerk' "I heard that!!!!" (Sweat drop) This other entry of mine for is just really small… it's a drabble fic for Gakuen Alice where every episode is about other characters like the ever-hot Koko, and the mysterious guy that stays in the shadows…. Persona the Great! Yippee!!!

Wait! That's not all! "You sound like a desperate businessman, AT-chan! Like anybody's going to read anything what you write. (Rolls eyes)" Hold on a minute everybody! (Looks at the stuffed toy that was trying to untie bow, and has evil glint in eyes) "Now what are you thinking now, old hag? (Twitches) Waaaaah!!! Get away!"

(…Insert smashing and saw sounds here… Screams from stuffed toy…)

Sorry if I took long! Where was I? Oh right! That's not all folks, guests will be appearing in some chapters and some chapters will be also about characters from other animes! Like my dreamboat, Ueki! (Since there is no category of Law of Ueki, go ahead to check it out yourself; I even tried searching it with its Japanese name) So I expect reviews or requests, suggestions to improve this fic even better! Ne, Kero-kun? "MPHHTIKLOFVVB (tied up, gagged and is hanging above a pool of stuffed toy eating turtles)"

Disclaimer: If I did own Gakuen Alice, Natsume would never exist (no offense Natsume and NXM fans) and Koko would be the main character of the story… but I don't

----------------------------------

Episode of Doom #1, Subsection 00B: Koko and the Flying Penguin

Part 1: An Ordinary Bad Day for Koko 

It was a bright sunny day in Alice Academy, where everything can never get any more **boring**… Well, for ordinary people who don't have Alices would be in for a shock, but since you all know what happens around this place, anything is **but** normal…

But seriously, how come nothing happens to me? Why don't I get kidnapped instead of Natsume? Why can't I kiss Mikan-chan in a play? Wait… What am I thinking? Mikan-chan is a friend, Koko; she's just a friend… you can't afford to like her **that **way… I mean she's already Natsume's property, wait he didn't say it was official so maybe—Darn it!!! Do I have it **that** bad?

My life can never get even more boring than this… Wait a second, it can… Sigh… Why do I even bother think about my life?

"Why do I keep that creepy smile on my face?!" I say while talking and looking at myself in the mirror, somehow, I have a strong urge to talk to myself in front of the mirror every morning, wondering when will I ever drop this stupid façade I have now.

I started my daily routine in the mirror by pointing my index finger to my reflection, still having the same **creepy** (I was told by others that it was) smile "you are Kokoroyumi! You are a middle school student, class B! You are a mischievous fellow and enjoys torturing people with their deepest darkest thoughts, most particularly Nat—"

**knock knock**

"Hey, Koko, its me Yuu, is something going on in there? Sounds like you were yelling at a kitten in there."

"_Great, its Yuu, another guy I envy"_ I thought while rolling my eyes. "Right! Nothing is wrong,

just hurt my foot! I'll be down in the cafeteria to meet you." I called loudly to him, trying to hide my annoyance in my voice.

"All right, see you then, Koko." As I heard footsteps fading away, I quickly turned to the mirror and tried to frown. My result instead was earning myself twitches of pain and a crooked expression that made me look like Michael Jackson with horrible plastic surgery. As I sighed in defeat from my battle between my face and my so-called "self esteem", I grabbed my bag and turned back to the mirror. "I **will** be back, and by that time, I **will **triumph with a smirk!" as I even try to smirk, it only made my lips look like a crooked beak.

"_Great smirk…he he" _a mocking voice in the back of my mind says to me.

"_Urusai! I don't know when will that be, but I will guarantee you that someday you will be scared when I give you an ominous glare!" _

"_Oooooohhh! Now I'm so scared, with a crooked beak you have on right now, I'm sure that will send chills down my spine! Pfft! As if that will happen! Nyahahahahaha!"_ the other voice mocked me even more by rolling the same mischievous eyes I used in past events, which annoyed me even more.

"_Urusai… I have no time for this…" _I sighed in defeat. How could my own alter ego beat me!? At least, I think that **was** my alter ego, I didn't even know I had an ego, "_Whoa, that's a big surprise!_ _At least I have something to appreciate this morning_."

I looked back at my reflection, "I may not show it on my face, but you can see through my eyes that I **am **giving you an ominous glare! "Nyahaha" **that**! Nyahahahahaha!" I hmphed my reflection with a wide grin and proceeded to the door. With a bang from my door, I had a feeling that this day might not be so upsetting after all.

00. --Episode of Doom #1, Subsection 00B: Koko and the Flying Penguin--.00

"Hey, Yuu, sorry if I kept you waiting, had trouble with my foot, he he…" I said, already in the cafeteria and speaking to my smart friend who was already seated with food on his plate. _"More like having trouble with my 'hurt pride,'" _I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. _"They were about to eat without me! Some 'friend' __**he**__ is!" _

"Uh, Koko-kun, come, let's eat! I already prepared a plate for you, you can sit beside me." Mikan-chan suddenly piped in; realizing that it was her that thought about me all along, I felt my cheeks going warm.

"…Uh… Right, Mikan-chan, thank you…" I thanked her, looking in another direction. From other's views, I look like a happy little boy with red cheeks, but if only I can stop putting up this same ridiculous smile, my face would show that I'm actually nervous, which makes me kind of thankful for having this stupid grin I have on my face, but don't get the wrong idea, I still want to drop my "creepy" smile or at least try to control my expressions.

Back to my reality of embarrassing moments, I finally felt my heart beat getting back to its normal pace and I was ready enough to walk to the seat next to her. Before I had to sit next to her, I gave Yuu a look, well **tried** to give him a look. Yuu looked like he sweat dropped and had a nervous expression (I don't blame him, well after all, I still haven't got that look pulled off yet). As I activated my Alice, Yuu's thoughts smoothly flowed to my head in a blink of an eye.

"_**What's wrong with Koko-kun today? Was that sort of evil/weird look meant for me? Is he still looking at me? What the?! I think he's using his Alice on me…" **_Yuu's thought read through my mind, from his second sentence was enough reason for me to grin at him even wider, hoping that it would scare him.

"_I am so mad at you right now, Yuu, it was your fault that you made me face embarrassment, he he, its now time for you to face one of my most creepiest smiles I have ever came up with!" _while thinking these schemes of making him run to his mommy, another thought popped into my mind which stopped all my plans.

"…_**Sigh… phew, it's a good thing Koko is actually grinning at me, he must be really happy, I wonder what I did to make him grin so widely like that?… oh, I see," **_ at this point, I saw him glance at the sweet girl beside me then when his eyes were shifting towards me, I immediately looked at the plate in front of me._** "It must be Mikan-chan, I knew he was attracted to her all along, how very…uh… dangerous… who knows, next thing you'll know, Hyuuga-san would already turn him to a crisp… he he.." **_ when I thought that it was safe to glance at him I noticed something strange on his face… was that an evil glint in his eyes I saw in half a second? No way, that couldn't be!

"_**Well anyway, for a minute there, I thought I was dead meat… But for the record, Koko…" **_ I felt his eyes were focused on me. _**"…I just wish for you a special someone who could care for you, just like you care for all your good friends…"**_

As I finally settled all my attention to the warm meal Mikan got for me, I silently muttered a thank you to the good friend who never failed to be a loyal companion.

"_Oh great, little wimp is getting all sentimental here, have you forgotten about the fact that he mistaken __**that awful grin**__ you gave him was supposed to be a grin to be feared at? You __**are **__a true certified sensitive little __**girl**__! You make me so shameful for just __**being **__your __**alter ego**__! What do you have to say for yourself, huh?!" _my alter ego started.

"…_What a way to spoil the moment there, I was in my best smile!… Why do you bother me when I'm in a good mood, Andro?" _I spat back at him, emphasizing his newly made name in a mocking way.

"_You call that a name? Then from now on, I'll be calling ya WIMP! Ya WIMP!!! For your information, wimp, its my job to ruin moments… So instead of __**you**__ having a chance with __**her**__**I **__would be with __**her! **__Nyahaha!"_

"_Like that would happen… your just a fragment of my mind; my __**imagination**__!!!"_

"_Oh you'll see… You'll see… (Evil laugh)"_

"…_Riiiiight… Keep on hoping you big-ego-uh…ego!"_

Right after my "war" against Andro, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and as I looked up I noticed other people staring at me.

"What is it guys?" I asked them all giving me strange stares. They shrugged and continued with their usual business.

"… Um, Koko-kun, were you just talking to yourself a while ago…?" Mikan asked me, obviously trying to hold back her amused look from being shown.

"_Shoot… Darn Andro! Curse you aqua-scum!"_

"…Uh… You see, ah… Well its something that was caused by my Alice and stuff… Yeah that's right! Because I was using my Alice, it always makes these strange effects! It happens all the time" giving her a dismissive wave.

"Oh I see, well are you feeling better now?"

"You mean me? I'm okay, its something that goes naturally to me!"

"Right, talk about being the best liar in the world… Yeah, that would be the day" everyone in the table, with the exception of Hotaru and Mikan of course, coldly stated after eavesdropping on my conversation with her.

I sweat dropped on my seat and tried my best to contain my embarrassment, _"…They know me __**too**__ well…"_

"C-come on guys! You know I'm not lying!" I tried to convince them while turning side to side to see from their direction in the table.

"U-huh, of course we do, Koko, if we don't who else would **dare** to try and believe you?" Taro said while nodding and sipping his orange juice while everybody else nodded in agreement with him.

"What do you mean you guys?" Mikan tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Forget about it, pig-head, it'll take you a million of years to stop being so dense and just to notice things even change" Hotaru spoke without looking in Mikan's direction, busying herself at looking the school newspaper in the Nano-technology section.

"Hey, I'm not a pig-head, Hotaru! I'm not dense! W-whatever that means!" Mikan pouted in a childish manner with steam coming from her ears. I sighed in relief during Mikan's bickering and started to finish up my Chicken curry. _"…Thank goodness for Hotaru, I will never forget your kindness, I thought I was in deep trouble there."_

I almost choked on my juice as I heard a familiar voice through my mind, _**"Don't think that you can get away that easily, my services are not to be taken in a low price, neither is it free at all… I accept cash ONLY, but since its such an effortless job I'll give you a 1 discount, I'll charge you for only… 799Rt" **_I turned to the source of the thought, or should I say the "ice queen". She was opening a can of baby food when she turned to me, her look was sending me all these alarms throughout my head since I saw huge Dollar signs in her expressionless and cold glance at me. Her glance lasted for a split second, but that was enough to send the toughest man on Earth to go run back to her mommy.

"_Imai, she will always be the toughest person I know, sigh… I can never pay her, that's impossible!" _suddenly, as if she can read my mind, another thought entered. _**"I know you will pay that fee, unless you want consequences to occur… I trust we understand each other?" **_Price forgotten, I immediately nodded for my life. _**"…Good, it's a pleasure to be having business with you…"**_

(Sigh) Trust Imai here to make anybody's life a living hell. While I was chugging down my orange juice, the two large doors of the cafeteria suddenly opened with a "BANG", thus, making all heads turn to the source, (with the exception of Imai, who was busy with a French cuisine on her plate and yours truly, since I can already sense their presence) but when people saw who it was that came out, the group of people in our table (except Mikan sweat drop) turned back to their breakfast with bored expressions. At the moment they turned back, I already knew what they were thinking even without activating my Alice.

"_**Sigh…its typical of Natsume and Ruka to make such an 'extravagant' entrance, aren't people supposed to be used to it right now?" **_ _"(Sweat drop) I guess the gang's fed up, but what do they want to happen then, an entrance with flying pigs"_

"_**Natsume and Ruka are unusually quiet today, I wonder why?" **_I turned to the dense girl beside me, who had an expression with concern.

"I'm sure they're okay Mikan-chan, you don't need to worry, its normal of them to be so quiet, remember?" I assured her, stating the obvious.

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess they are always quiet over the years… Yeah, I wonder why though… Don't they ever get fed up with the silence…? How strange…" Mikan replied back, placing her index finger on her chin to tell me that she was in deep of thought. _"Is she seriously thinking about it? (Sweat drop) I still can't believe I have a crush on this girl…"_

"Ano, Mikan-chan…" I started, scratching the back of my head. But she didn't notice me, since she was still thinking the cause of the famous duo's "strange" silence.

Speaking of the duo, they were almost towards our table when Mikan finally broke off from her "deep thinking" and got up to place her tray back into the kitchen, and of course, being Mikan, you can't expect a "pleasant trip", no literally, she "tripped", get it? He he… "Trip"… He he… I crack myself up—uh… m-hn… Anyway, never mind me.

Picture this; while Mikan was carrying her tray, she slipped on a stray banana peel that was suddenly thrown on the floor by a robot monkey, ( All this was done in a split second, I know, impossible isn't it?) then I jumped off my seat, hoping for Mikan to have a soft landing on top of me instead of the floor, this all happened like you see the slow motion effect you see on a movie, only, this was much more humiliating than you see your "usual heroic scene", this was real life anyway, and I tell ya, life is **CRUEL** on me.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

When I opened my eyes, I was facing the floor, and I immediately regretted on what I did… Damn it!

Let me clear it out for you, for your convenience:

-Mikan was lying her back on mine and her legs were a bit spread out due to the force, with my head on the floor, kind of close to her legs… and it does not stop there, oh no…

-Her head, facing up the ceiling, lying on my buttocks… While my body was squashed up under her… Darn it…

-Not only that but somehow Mikan had a cup half-full with orange juice that kind of, okay, REALLY spilled on Hyuuga and Ruka…

-Natsume and Ruka were in front of us, witnessing every damned moment, including Mikan's horrible position and me.

Even if my face was squashed on the floor, I could hear everybody gasp, with Hotaru clicking away, including Mikan and me in the frame…

Not only that, my situation wouldn't get even worse if it wasn't for Taro to suddenly pipe up and yell, "WOOOHOOO! GO KOKO!"… I never liked that guy anyway…

Oh, yeah, I could never afford to miss Natsume and Ruka's deep glares towards down poor me…

Things could just get even worse for me today when Mikan suddenly felt warm all over (I knew she was embarrassed at this) then suddenly sat up…

"Uh… Koko, thanks for saving me….he he…"

Oh, yeah, I'm dead… Oh wait, I'm not only going to die, I'm going to get deeply tortured by the two most feared people in the whole academy!!!

When I reluctantly looked up to expect to see the duo's fierce eyes, I instead saw Taro's amused eyes looking down and nudging me at my head.

"Tell me, Koko, did it feel good to finally be a **man** and face up to the 'consequences'?"

"_Oh yeah, I am __**definitely **__going to kill that guy, for sure… if I survive that is… Oh Kami…"_

00. --Episode of Doom #1, Subsection 00B: Koko and the Flying Penguin--.00

AT-chan: I'm finally done, Kero! Aren't you proud of me? (Turns to tied up, gagged and hanged up stuffed toy above a pool toy eating turtles)

Kero: MPHHHTIKOLVVBBBGYHU!!!

AT-chan: Oh right, I forgot, you can't talk… (Innocent smile) So what will it be?

Another failure of a written fanfic by me

Or…

Should be continued but with some changes to be made

AT-chan: You decide! So please submit a review! I should get at least 5 reviews to make sure people are reading it unless it really is trash…

Random thought: Matsumoto Jun or Oguri Shun? Which one should I like better I wonder… Which one do you think?

AT-chan: all right then! Apachi! AT-chan finally signing off! Ja ne!


End file.
